Found Love
by Sausa
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Temari, and Matsuri are all friends. One day Matsuri gets kidnapped by people that the girls thought they would never see again. What happens when the girls try to find her but get kidnapped too?SakSas,NarHin,InoCho,TenNej,TemShik,MatLe
1. The Kidnap

_**Chapter 1: The kidnap**_

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" Matsuri said as she walked off into the distance

_Amigas cheetahs friends for life,_

_The rhythm in each other, that's what keeps us tight,_

_Amigas cheetahs livin' the dream,_

_Nothing's ever gonna come between amigas_

Matsuri sang as she walked home. She took a short-cut through the park. Her and Temari had come to Konoha to spend two years because of a peace treaty between Konoha and Suna, they had a small house together but since she had a mission tomorrow she had to leave Sakura's party early to get a good night sleep.

_What could be any better than, _

_Knowin' someone who'll be there when, _

_You gotta pour your heart out, tell your secrets t- _

Crunch…

Matsuri quickly turned around and pulled a kunai out and got into a stance, she turned around again.She closed her eyes and tried to feel any chakra signatures. For the moments she waited calmly, patiently, she couldn't fell a thing, nothing, only the light breeze beating against her bare back.

_'Her youthfulness is fast but mine is faster'_ the stranger thought, _'Her youthfulness will be mine will be mine one way or another'_, a sinister smirk grace the stranger's face.

"One way or another" the stranger whispered and walked into the dense forest that accompanied the moon-lit park, "One way or another" the breeze whispered as it hit Matsuri's ear

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…_"Hey this is Temari, sorry I can't pick up right now but if you leave a brief message with your name and number, I'll get back to you ASAP", _"Leave a message after the tone"_ the computer rang

"Damn you Temari, where are you when I need you" Matsuri swore as she sprinted all the way home

When Matsuri got home she slumped down on the couch, _'that was the weirdest evening I've had since I came to Konoha', _she propped her legs up on the couch, _'that guy was fast but why in the world was he stalking me. It was probably just a prank that him and some friends were playing, I shouldn't let it get to me' _Matsuri pondered on it some more only to find that she couldn't see the shadow that was looming over her.

"Hey Geko, how ya doin'?" Matsuri sat up straight and began to pet the small puppy, the puppy barked happily at her and then began to growl.

"You know for a kunoichi from the Sand you're quite slow" Matsuri's eyes widen as she felt a cold piece of metal press against her neck.

_'That voice, it's the same guy from the park'_, "I thought that they were always alert but I guess if your Kazekage can't even fight off one rough ninja then you must be just as weak. He couldn't lay hand on me, not even a scratch, but his youthfulness was persistent, but it wasn't good enough to keep him from getting kidnapped"

"What did you do to Gaara-sensei?!" Matsuri hissed

"Nothing, nothing at all we just extracted Shukaku from him, and left him and his brother to rot in one of our jail cells" the strangers voice said lightly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Matsuri gasped, "You intrigue me, your youthfulness is enough to make any man want you"

He hit the pressure point at the back of her neck. Matsuri felt her body go numb as she slumped to the ground. She felt herself being lifted off the floor, she got a glimpse of the face.

_'Bushy eyebrows' _she thought, she was disturbed by a hot breath against her ear.

"I want you!" the intruder said, she felt another jolt of pain through her neck and quickly jumped into the darkness


	2. Where are you Matsuri?

_**Chapter 2: Where are you Matsuri?**_

Temari walked through the door, "Matsuri, Matsuri!"

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Tamari had been searching for Matsuri for to weeks straight. Tsunade came to them before saying that Matsuri never came to report in for the mission. Temari knew Matsuri like the back of her hand. She knew Matsuri loved missions more than her own life. One time Matsuri hadn't been on a mission for six weeks straight she was so depress and angry that she couldn't go on a mission, she went to the Kazekage office to beg Gaara to give her a mission, but there weren't any available at the time. Until, now, she wouldn't have missed it for the world. She had to have been stopped by someone. '_But who?'_ Temari thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Matsuri's eyes opened, _'where am I?'_ she thought. She heard footsteps coming toward her. "Who's there?" she shouted, but she felt a sharp pain in her chest "Ahh" she exclaimed. She looked down at her outfit. To her amazement she was no longer wearing her ninja clothes. They had been replaced by a long flowing blue kimono with red butterfly designs and pink lotus flowers. She tried to stand up, but she felt more pain in her torso. She tried again and her knees gave out and she collapsed. "Damn it", she screamed. Then she heard the footsteps again. She felt her hair and realized someone had removed her ponytail. Her hair was out and when she removed her hand, she found glitter. _'Aw man, I need a mirror'_, she thought looking around the room. She spotted one right above the dresser. She crawled over to it on her elbows and lifted herself onto the chair in front of her. She gasped _'Oh my god. Who did this? I look… I look … beautiful'_, she thought staring at herself. Then she heard the doorknob turn. It open slightly and a hand reached to turn off the light. "No …, wait … stop… please…" Matsuri said getting from the seat, but collapsing as the light turned off.

She heard the creaking of the door opening and the footstep got even closer. They seemed to stop right in front of her. She felt a hand lift her up gently and laid her on the bed.

"I can see that you have awaken" the voice said. "Do you like your new image?"

"Uh … who are you?" Matsuri managed to ask.

"You'll find out soon enough", the voice said, Matsuri felt a hand rubbing her thigh.

**Meanwhile inside Temari and Matsuri's house … **

"Where could she be? TenTen said as she collapsed on Temari's bed in exhaustion.

"I wish I knew" Hinata said as she gently stroked her dog Akamaru's huge head.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Hinata yelled she got up and dragged Akamaru with her. The girl followed out of the room into Matsuri's. She went into Matsuri's closet and pulled out some clothes and gave it to Akamaru to sniff.

"Arf, Arf, Arf", Akamaru barked. Akamaru says he smells Lee scent on these clothes", Hinata translated.

"Lee, what would he want with Matsuri?" Ino asked

"I don't know, but we'd better find him before anything happens to Matsuri" Temari said opening the door, "Let's go!"

"Wait", Sakura said TenTen Hinata Ino and Temari crashed into each other and fell in a heap on the floor, "hasn't Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji been missing for three years?"

"Wait that's true…That means …" Ino said as her eyes widen.

"Oh …", TenTen said

"My …", Hinata said

"God …", Temari said

"I can't fight against people who I care about" Hinata yelled.

"Their S-class missing-nins Hinata we have no choice" Sakura said trying to explain to Hinata.

"But one of them is my cousin, my blood. I can't do that!" Hinata yelled at Sakura pulling out of the hug, Sakura gave her.

"I know if … Lee and Neji were like brothers to me, and I miss them too, but we can't let them just take Matsuri like that, they abandoned us and took all our trust and our hearts with them so, right now it doesn't matter weather we love them or not we have to get back Matsuri" TenTen said sadly

"O.K. enough with the water works and the sympathizing. Hinata pull yourself together, how much you wanna bet they won't hesitate to kill you if they saw you today. Their S-class missing-nin for crying out loud! I want to save Matsuri but if you guys are to immature to deal with this problem then stay behind, I'm going" Temari yelled and stormed off.

All the girls looked at each other "hey, wait for us!!". The girls ran to catch up with Temari

The girls headed straight for the Hokage office only to find Tsunade sleeping on a pile of papers and sake bottles scattered everywhere

"Hokage-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled

"Who, what, what, who?" Tsunade lifted her head of her desk her eyes were half lidded and she had drool coming down one side of her face and an ink smudged on the other

"Tsunade we request permission to go and find Matsuri, we think we know who took her" Ino said. Tsunade went through her draw lazily and pulled out a scroll and threw it at TenTen

"There you go now get out, I want to sleep" Tsunade said as she folded her arms and went back to sleep and left the girls to go their own way


	3. Lond time no see eh?

_**Chapter 3: Long time no see...eh?**_

"How much farther, Akamaru?" Hinata asked

"Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf" Akamaru barked back at Hinata

"15 meters!" Hinata exclaimed happily

"Hallelujah" Ino exclaimed and began to sprint faster so that she can get there before everyone else and rest her legs. They had been sprinting for thirty minuets straight and they sprinted 170 miles, now no one an say that they are slow.

"Look guys" TenTen said pointing at a sign, "Welcome to The Land of Honey" she read

"No one lives in this area, its just a dense forest..." Temari began

"Arf, Arf" Akamaru stopped abruptly and began to growl. The girls crashed into each other and fell down into a heap. They got up and dusted themselves off from the sudden stop.

Sakura heard Akamaru growling, she walked over to Akamaru and knelt down, "What's wrong, Aka?" Sakura said gently. Sakura looked over to the girls only to see that all their eyes were widen to the largest extant, she followed followed Ino gaze.

She gasped, "Sasuke-kun..."

_**Before**_...

Matsuri felt a hand rubbing her thigh, she closed her eyes preparing for the worst. Just then someone burst through the door.

"Master a group of girls has come into our territory, Master Sasuke, Master Naruto, Master Shikamaru, Master Chouji, and Master Neji, went to go intercept them and they said for you to come and control everything" The ninja said, he was on the floor with his head bowed low

Matsuri looked over the man that just saved her...for now.

"Does one of them have pink hair, another with purple-black, another two with blonde, and another with brown hair?" Lee asked

"Yes Master Lee" the man said

Matsuri turned to the guy that almost took her virginity, she looked him over, he was handsome she had to admit and the bushy eye-brows and hair made him look kinda cute, in a child-ish way, _'Lee...'_

"It seems like Sakura-chan, Hinata- chan, Ino-chan, Temari-chan, and TenTen-chan really do miss you, eh Matsuri-hime" Lee smiles at her, he slid off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Guard the door," Lee said firmly, "I don't want my princess escaping". Lee walked out, the man got up and walked out after Lee closing the door behind him.

_'Lee...eh? Who names their child Lee' _Matsuri thought, _'and how does he know Hina, Saku, Ten, Tem, and Ino?' _

* * *

"It seems like where ever Lee goes he always likes to bring company with him, eh Sakura-chan?" Sasuke smirked at the girls reaction 

Sakura gasped,"Sasuke-kun..."

"Neji-nii, Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled

"Nice to see you too..." Naruto disappear only to reappear behind Hinata, "Hinata-hime" Naruto hit Hinata's pressure point at the back of her neck, she fell to the ground as a log? Sasuke threw shurikens at the rest of the girls and Akamaru only to have them turn into logs too.

"Kuso" Sasuke swore

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said

"You think me and Sakura-chan are those weak girls you use to know, eh Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun?" Hinata appeared behind Naruto and Sakura behind Sasuke

"We're not" Sakura whispered harshly into Sasuke's ear

"We're not" Hinata whispered furiously into Naruto's ear

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "Prove us wrong" Naruto smirked back at Sasuke

"Gladly" Sakura and Hinata disappeared

"A Thousand Kunais of Death" voices echoed through out the forest as-well as kunais cutting through the air

"Move out of the way!" Neji yelled, Neji began to spin creating a large circle of swirling chakra.

"Were taking you back to konoha!" TenTen declared, as she saw two of the kunais penetrate Neji's defense and hitting him in both arms, TenTen smirked, _'Good the poison should be seeping in by now'_

Neji's speed started to decrease rapidly, Neji fell to the ground as a puddle of water.

"Hi TenTen" Neji's hot breath hit TenTen's ear, "You've gotten better, but...you'll never be better than me"

"You're still as cocky as ever Neji-kun, one day it's going to get you into trouble" TenTen retorted

"I think it has" Neji whispered huskily into TenTen's ear, he put his arm around her waist and spun her around to face him and pull her into his chest and held her tight. TenTen looked into Neji's white-gray tinted eyes, she saw the same emotions she saw everyday during their genin years together. Sadness, loneliness, pain, suffering; the reason she loved him so much was because of those eyes of his. They told much more than his face or words could ever tell. TenTen brought her hand up to his face and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and put them behind his ear, she traced out the side of his face. TenTen brought her hand out and forced it across his face, she did something that she never thought that she would do. She slapped the hyuuga genius, TenTen fully well knew what she had done and he deserved every last bit of it for breaking her heart, leaving her behind, and being so god damn irresistible.

Neji smirked, "I guess I deserved that, huh?"

"Yes you deserved it all right" TenTen felt a sharp pain in her left side, her body became limp, Neji pulled her into bridal style and sprinted off to the base.

Sakura punched the ground sending an earthquake within a mile radius.

_ 'Since when did she get this strong'_ Sasuke thought as he hid behind a tree, _'at least I won't get bored'  
_

"Hiding Sasuke-kun..." Sakura asked as she punched Sasuke sending him flying into the sky, Sakura jumped to join him.

"Konoha Senpun" Hinata yelled and kicked Sasuke to the ground, only to have a bunch of Naruto's catch him in mid-air. The real Naruto and two other clones came at lightening speed at Hinata and Sakura while forming Rasengans in both hands.

Both Sakura and Hinata got hit in mid-air with the Rasengan.

The ball of swirling chakra damaged the first layer of skin on both Sakura's and Hinata's abdomen.

Naruto's eyes were red with black slits, he was angry, the kyuubi was out, and he had The Demon Fox, for what reason, the shy girl that he use to know was beating him to a pulp. But the piercing screaming from Hinata and Sakura snapped him back to reality. The Rasengan ripped through their stomachs and stopped half an inch from one of the major organ in the abdomen.

_'Hinata...'_ Naruto thought. Hinata's and Sakura's bodies went soaring to th ground along with their shredded blood.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Naruto yelled and four clones appeared. Two caught Hinata and two caught Sakura.

When the clones landed they handed Sakura to Sasuke and Hinata to the real Naruto. Naruto cradled Hinata's body softly. Sasuke looked up from Sakura's lifeless from feeling a light pang of guilt in his icy heart, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and nodded and they both sprinted off to base.

When they got to the part of the base where the infirmary, they dropped off the girls and went to the waiting area where the rest of the guys were are waited.

"How did your fights go?" Lee asked as he walked in

"Good" Naruto said

"Hn" Neji and Sasuke replied

"We didn't get to fight" Shikamaru said and Chouji nodded

"What happened?" Lee asked

"Well..." Chouji began

_Flashback..._

_Temari ad Ino stood in the middle of the field arguing. _

_"No you fight Chouji and I'll fight Shikamaru" Ino yelled_

_"No I'll fight Shikamaru and you'll fight Chouji Temari yelled back. And this went on for say 6-7 minuets._

_"They are so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru sneaked to Temari's and Ino's shadow and strangled them making them fall to the ground and Chouji ran over with them with his big roli poli self just for good measure. _

_Shikamaru picked up Temari and Chouji picked up Ino and they sprinted back to the base._

_End of Flashback..._

"A...wow...ok..." Lee said, "That was a waste of time"

"I know" Shikamaru nodded


	4. Three Weeks Later

Ino woke up with a start, she was sore everywhere. Her IV drip was being re-inserted into her wrist and the nurse was adding two other bags of clear-ish medicine, '_Am I really that bad…' she thought to her self._

She groaned loudly as she tried to turn her neck to the right, '_Why can't I turn my,' _her hand flew up to her neck area and felt a large stiff substance in the way, '_a brace? What happened?'_

"Your awake, that's good, we thought you wouldn't make it through the next week, Master Chouji did a number on you and your friend, " the nurse tore off pieces of tape and stuck them to her arm to hold the IV needle in place.

"You're lucky to be alive. All your ribs were shattered and couple shards broke your heart cavity but we were able to stabilize you quickly enough and reconstruct your ribs. I'm glad you made it through. Your friend though," the nurse put her hand on her chin, "Temari I think it is, we really think she's going to stroke out soon, if she doesn't pull through soon, well…" She checked the monitor, "your hearts only function at 33% hopefully now that you are awake you'll get better"

The nurse left the room and left the sliding door open a bit behind her. Ino tried to contain the news, what was going to happen to her now? She was a Medic herself she understood everything; tears ran steadily down her face.

"NO!" Ino shouted into the air, her tears only coming faster and faster.

Chouji peared through the crack in the door, he'd never seen Ino cry like that before. What could he do? Could he possibly feel any worse?...

Matsuri sat in Sakura's room arranging some flowers as she had done for the other girl's room, at least when they woke up they would have something beautiful to look at.

The door opened harshly, "Matsuri-hime it's time to leave this room. Come with me back to our room now"

Matsuri turned around, Lee's hand was extended out for her to take. She took his hand gingerly and shivered as the Uchiha stood next to Lee with his Sharingan activated and tracking her every movement.

'_Maybe he cares for Sakura even a bit…He visits her so often, but why is he so cold?'_

Matsuri kept her head low as Lee guided her out the room and around the growing impatient Uchiha.

The door closed and Sasuke dropped his Sharingan as soon as it closed. He grabbed a cloth and a bowl. He filled up the bowl with cold-warm water and sat next to Sakura's bed. Sakura's hospital lights were very dark to help her body temperature go down. She had a raging fever for the past couple days.

'_When is it going to go down?' _Sasuke folded the cloth and dipped it into the water,

"Sakura when you wake up, you might not be able to be the kunoichi that you once were, but if you could just wake up, you can punch me…Just like how you punch the earth and sent that earthquake rippling through the forest. If you could just wake up please, so that I won't feel so guilty about your state? Could you do that for me?"

Sasuke wringed the cloth out and put in on Sakura's forehead. He browsed her over to see if he would get some sort of reaction out of her.

None.

No finger move.

No eyeballs glaze back and forth.

No change in heart beat speed up.

Was he asking for too much?

He rammed the wall next to him with his fist and let his head drop. His bangs covered his eyes, "KUSO!"

Sakura's eyes flew open, her eyes went to Sasuke and then to his fist in the wall.

She tried to smile, "I-I-I ha-hate you S-Sasuke"

Sasuke's head snapped up.

Hinata moved her arms again so that the nurses working on her could re-bandage her abdomen. She had been awake for two days previously and finally decided that she should try to move around today.

She had to admit, she had done a horrible attempt at that which left her on the flour for about a good thirty minuets but the movement felt good. She winced as she felt two needles go into her mid back. She had tons of fluid her lungs from being in a coma for the past three weeks.

Naruto would come in everyday with his head bowed and they would sit there in a stiffening silence until his, secretary if she would call her that would come in and announce what has happened for the day in their vast compound. When the secretary left, Naruto would leave a couple minuets later to do whatever needed to be done.

The clock that Masturi brought her chimed nine times, signaling the ninth hour of the morning.

'_Here he comes…'_

The door to her room slide open gently and Naruto stepped in and closed it behind him.

'_Why is he so…so beautiful? But I have no choice but to hate him for everything…'_

Naruto grabbed the chair next to her but before he could sit, "Why?" Hinata asked

Naruto's deep blue eyes locked onto Hinata's, "I'm sorry Hinat-"

"Why did you leave Naruto?"

"Because I had no choice, they-" Naruto started

"You always have a choice Naruto! Don't…don't tell me you didn't" Hinata ended in a whisper

"I chose the easiest route that would save me from hurting the people that I love the most, my precious people." Naruto reached for Hinata's face and stroked her cheek with his thumb

"How's that working for you?" Hinata moved her face out of his grasp and began to sob softly, "I loved you Naruto, I-I always have and always will. But you…you will be the end of me and I-I can't allow that to happen" Hinata's sobs grew harder as the seconds passed by.


	5. I Hate Inventory

**Outside the Compound….**

TenTen ran through the forest wishing that her and Akamaru could find some way to escape with the rest of the girls.

She stopped at a small clearing, her kimono floated around her as she landed. She fell to the ground and began to cry.

'_I hate this why am I so useless? Why can't I find a way out?'_

Akamaru nudged her side softly and whined to get her attention. She smiled a little, as Akamaru sat next to her, "I'll be ok boy, I just wish that there was some way out of this barrier. We're going to find a way, right boy?"

She wiped away her tears with a new determination she hugged the fluffiness around Akamaru's neck.

"Hey Aka?" She asked, Akamaru yipped in reply, "Do you think it's ok to stay here? I mean…We've found the other guys and I'm sure at some point the other girls might fall in love, or I might…"

Akamaru growled.

"What?"

He shook his head at her. "I'm being honest, I've been here with Neji for three weeks now and…We sleep in the same bed, we eat meals together,,," Akamaru's paw went on her ankle.

A pained look crossed her face, "And he put on an anklet that makes sure and tracks everywhere I go and I will electrocutes me if I get to close to the barrier," she sighed

"Ok, Ok, I get the point Akamaru but you know," TenTen put the her mouth near Akamaru's ear and whispered," You know there's a female nin-dog here with a shiny coat and fast agile moves and she's a bit younger than you…"

Akamaru turned his head toward her with bulged eyes. Seeing her mischievous look he shook his head and closed his yes and stuck his nose in the air. He peaked at her laughing form every now and again.

TenTen hugged him tighter, _'I love him, Neji I love you but…..This is way too much, you've hurt me and the girls too much, I want to forgive you but I can't, I can't let you see me be weak. I have to be strong and fight back no matter how much I want this"_

Akamaru barked happily at the person who walked in on them, "Ten-chan, it's time for lunch…"

TenTen and Akamaru stood up slowly, "Lee and Neji are waiting for us"

Matsuri grabbed TenTen's hand and gave her a small smile before the started walking back to the compound.

"We should take Hinata out on her wheel chair or even a sled, some fresh air might do her some good. Only if Naruto agrees, what do you think TenTen?" Matsuri pondered

"How are you acting so calmly Matsuri? We are trapped here, in this place. We act like trophy wives that are dressed up everyday like dolls and-"

"I'm not calm TenTen, I'm scared," Matsuri looked down, "But if it doesn't cause any trouble and all of the girls can heal properly and regain their strength. I'll continue to act like it. But as soon as everyone is better we are getting out of here. I must say Lee has made an impression on me but," She rolled her eyes at any thought that they might be together, "I can't picture me living this life I need to go back to being a ninja, being free, and that won't happen here."

Matsuri turned to TenTen, "So I guess that mean that you and I have our work cut out for us? This means we will be doing some recon and when we have everything we'll need, we'll use all the information to build a plan and get out of here!" TenTen smirked at Matsuri

Matsuri smiled brightly at her as they entered the compound, "I couldn't have said it better myself"

**In Sakura's Room….**

Sakura winced as the nurse put in the needle to begin the blood transfusion. Sasuke had left as soon as she told she hated him. It felt good to tell him off, but the nurses had rushed in along with a couple doctors before she could continue on the many bad words that she had in mind for him.

"Miss I am Dr. Keiji. It's nice to see another one of you girls wake up. You and another girl Temari have given quite the scare over the past few weeks," the doctor walked to the foot of the bed

"How long have I been out?" Sakura concentrate charka to her hands and moved them up and down her body

"You're a medical ninja I see" Dr. Keiji looked at her with a deep interest

Sakura nodded, "Yes I am. How badly was my wound infection, it still seems pretty bad," Sakura rested her hand back at her side, "Why haven't you tried to draw it out?"

"We have and we do, three times a day, but the bacteria is growing faster than we can keep up with. We only have thirty doctors on staff and each deals with his or her own specialty" He looked down grimly, "the nurses here don't have chakra or if they do they don't have proper control to do such operations"

"Ahem!" Sakura jumped slightly and looked at the door an impatient Sasuke was tapping his foot.

Both the doctor and nurse ran out of the room.

"What do you want Sasuke, I need to sleep?" Sakura turned her head in the other direction.

Sasuke closed the door and walked over to her bed, he put his hand on her forehead.

Sakura blushed at the contact. _'Why is he doing this?'_

"Your fever went away," Sasuke brushed some of her bangs away from her forehead. Sasuke leaned down and planted his lips on her forehead briefly, "Sleep well"

He turned and left the room.

'_Sasuke..he-he-he ki-kissed my forehea-'_

Sakura turned into a tomato and fainted immediately.

**Two Weeks Later in Temari's Room….**

Shikamaru grabbed fist full of his hair. Why wasn't Temari waking up!

"Hey troublesome woman, wake up already!" He shouted. Sakura had already healed the left side of her brain, which was causing the strokes, so at least that stopped.

He ran his fingers along the side of her face, he knew that when he would do this she would give some sort of reaction but she wasn't waking up.

Temari's fingers twitched and her eyes glazed back and fort and then stopped.

Shikamaru sat on the side of her and took her face into his hands. He smashed his lips against hers.

Temari's eyes flew up, _'Damn what is he doing! He can't know I'm awake'_

She closed her eyes and relaxed her face as much as possible. Shikamaru had his eyes closed so hopefully she was safe.

Shikamaru kissed her forehead and began to wake out the room. He stopped at the door and smirked, "Troublesome woman…" he muttered and walked out the room.

Temari peaked one eye open to make sure the coast was clear. She sighed as she sat up.

'_Screw TenTen's plan!'_ She got of the bed and pulled all the needles and other things off her. She stretched and a series of cracks and pops could be heard through out the room.

"Feels so good…" Temari moaned as she rubbed her neck, "Here we go."

Temari opened up the closet in her room and pushed the cabinet out. The girls had hidden their stash of goods in her room.

"Time to do some inventory" Temari started pulling out all the weapons and dry food that the girls had collected and divided them amongst six bags for each girl. This was a big operation.

Sakura through her slug summon had notified Tsunade of what has taken place. Tsunde was going to send in a team of ANBU in four months time to aid them with their escape.

Matsuri was the only person here that had extensive training in earth style jutsu. With that they would be able to subdue the electric shock from the anklets they wore.

"I hate Inventory…."


End file.
